dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Par Vollen
} |name = Par Vollen |image = Par Vollen.jpg |px = 270px |type = Island |icon = Par Vollen.jpg |location = Northeastern Thedas |capital = Qunandar |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins (referenced) Dragon Age II (referenced) Dragon Age: Inquisition (referenced) }} Par Vollen is an island noted for being the largest known home of the Qunari. It is a tropical island chain, which is covered mostly by rainforests and jungles, and located far north of Rivain in the Boeric Ocean. A primitive, yet sapient, race called the Fex has inhabited this island since before the Qunari arrived.Dragon Age II PAX Day 3. David Gaider interview. Its largest city, and capital, is Qunandar, on the southern coast. Background Some scholars believe that the first humans in Thedas came from the rainforests of Par Vollen many thousands of years ago, migrating south from the archipelago. The pyramids they built still stand to this day and are regarded by travelers to the region as true wonders.Dragon Age II: The Complete Official Guide, p. 248 Tevinter held a loose control over Par Vollen. However this changed in 6:30 Steel when the Qunari landed and conquered it quickly. Because of their isolation, there was little attempt to rescue the inhabitants of Par Vollen after invasion.Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide, p. 348 The native humans have since then willingly converted to the Qun and live peacefully on the island. Almost immediately after conquering Par Vollen, the Qunari went to war with the rest of Thedas. The only known inhabitants of Par Vollen are the Qunari (including converts) and the Fex, who have now assimilated completely into Qunari culture. Very few outsiders are ever permitted to visit its shores. Culture and society According to the Seer of Kont-aar, one of the few outsiders ever permitted to visit Par Vollen, it is one of the only places where it is possible to understand Qunari society in its entirety. The Qunari view their society as a single creature, a living entity whose health and well-being is the responsibility of all. Most of the Qunari outside of Par Vollen belong to the army, the physical body. The mind and soul dwell in the cities of Par Vollen. Architecture The ancient inhabitants of the island built impressive pyramids. Yet the Qunari have made their own mark here. In Qunandar, the capital and only city of any note, the Qunari have constructed great domes and aqueducts. The size of this city is said to rival Thedas' largest cities like Cumberland. Of the pyramids and the civilization that built them, very little is known. The pyramids themselves are known to have nearly-perfect proportions, and their locations on Par Vollen have been theorized to closely correspond with a specific constellation. The purpose served by the pyramids is lost to history; although they are known to contain well-preserved remains, the pyramids do not appear designed as tombs. The pyramids and other ruins of Par Vollen's ancient civilization also feature murals of the natives interacting in a subservient manner with horned beings who are not Qunari. It is believed that the Qunari conquered Par Vollen so easily because the natives associated the Qunari with the horned beings they venerated, and therefore most natives chose to submit to the invaders' rule. According to the Iron Bull, there are dwarven ruins on Par Vollen of similar age and architecture to Kal Repartha.Iron Bull/Dialogue#Hissing Wastes tombs during The Tomb of Fairel See also References Category:Par Vollen Category:Islands Category:Qunari